One last chance, just for you
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: Fins alternatives de la fin de l'animé : Yoh porte le coup final à Zeke. La seconde d'après, il se retrouve dans le désert. Tout a disparu. Tout ? Etant petite, je ne m'étais pas remise de ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait à Zeke (Hao), donc j'y remédie ! Un chapitre commun, puis deux fins. Attention : Inceste explicite pour la deuxième fin, mais aucune violence.
1. Chapter 1

" _Même si tu me bats aujourd'hui, d'autres viendront pour te battre !"_

" _Alors je les détruirai à leur tour ! … Tu es fichu !"_

" _C'est là ton erreur Zeke ! C'est toi qui es battu !"_

 _Et le coup final._

 **One last chance, just for you**

 **Chapitre 1**

Alors nous nous retrouvâmes dans le désert de l'ouest. Surpris. Oui, je l'étais pour le moins. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où était passé le sanctuaire ? Le village de Doby ?

Et ce grand vide dans mon cœur ?

Je venais de battre Zeke, je le comprenais. C'en était fini de lui. Et cette fois, définitivement. Je l'avais exterminé.

Est-ce cela qui me faisait si mal ? Était-ce cela le vide dans mon cœur ?

Ils parlaient vaguement autour de moi, demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, où on était, pourquoi... Les entendais-je ? Oh mon dieu non...

Je regardais devant moi. Zeke... l'avais-je vraiment tué ? C'était mon but depuis le début... non, mon devoir. Je _devais_ le faire.

La poussière rouge volait autour de nous, mais était-ce vraiment là la cause de ma gorge sèche ? De mon incapacité à respirer correctement ? J'étais désorienté. Pourtant, j'étais aussi parfaitement conscient de la situation.

"Yoh," me dit une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire. Une voix familière. Qui fut accompagnée par une main sur mon épaule. "Ça va ?" C'était Anna, je la reconnaissais maintenant.

"Hum, je suppose."

Et j'essayai de rire, _comme d'habitude_. Mais cette fois, je n'y arrivai pas. Le rire ne passa pas ma gorge, et mon sourire fut déformé sur ma face.

Alors je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'elle regardait droit devant nous. Qu'avait-elle vu ? J'avais peur de tourner mon regard vers ce qu'elle voyait... Mais je n'y tins plus.

La poussière rouge s'était dégagée pour découvrir devant nous un corps familier, _trop familier_. Mon souffle fut coupé, mon cœur se contracta douloureusement et mes pensées s'agitèrent. Alors je le vis, lui, Zeke. Allongé à même le sol chaud.

"C'est pas possible..." murmurai-je pour moi-même. Le roi des esprits ne l'avait finalement pas absorbé et détruit ? Il l'avait laissé filer ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Une seconde, puis deux, et enfin je me mis à courir vers lui. Je parcourus rapidement les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et tombai à genoux devant lui.

"Zeke..." Ses yeux étaient clos, sa bouche entre-ouverte. Deux filets de sang, comme les sillons que laissent les larmes amers qui ont coulé, entachaient ses joues de marbre. "Zeke..." répétai-je en approchant ma main de la sienne, nue sur la terre brûlée.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fin 1

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 et la première fin que je m'étais imaginée (je m'imagine beaucoup de choses...). Que des sentiments d'amour fraternel ici, rien de... louche, ni glauque... je crois. Bref. Alors c'est peut-être pas réaliste, un peu trop guimauve, mais je tenais à mettre ici en mots tous les sentiments que pourraient ressentir les personnages devant une telle situation.**

 **Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse à la lecture de cette première fin !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Fin 1**

 _Le contact sembla le réanimer._

 _S'il n'était pas mort, il était agonisant._

 _Alors il ouvrit les yeux._

Et son regard d'encre se tourna vers moi. Sa main serra la mienne. Il ouvrit la bouche, un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches.

"Yoh... Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner, mon frère ?"

Sa voix était faible, mais pas éteinte. Je l'aurais même qualifiée d'éternelle. Alors je dus faire un effort pour ne pas m'y perdre et lui répondre.

"Mon frère... qu'as-tu fait ?"

"J'ai fait... ce que j'avais à faire. Les humains ne méritent pas de vivre... Ils ne méritent pas ce monde merveilleux." Sa voix était brisée.

"Peut-être, oui. Mais qui sommes-nous pour juger de cela ? Pour décider si oui ou non ils peuvent vivre ? Nous ne sommes pas des dieux, mon frère, ni des démons."

"C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu devenir un dieu... Mais j'ai échoué... Donc, peut-être que c'est toi qui a raison. J'ai tout perdu..."

"Tu ne m'as pas perdu moi. Je suis là, pour toi."

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens alors que sa voix se faisait douce, murmure lointain d'un remord inavouable. Ses lèvres me sourirent tristement. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps... Alors je pris sa tête dans mes mains et la posai sur mes genoux. Puis je retrouvai sa main froide dans la mienne, chaude.

"C'était toi... Depuis le début... Il ne s'agissait que de toi..." me dit-il.

Mes yeux me piquèrent, je luttais pour les garder ouverts, dans les siens.

"Zeke... Mon frère, reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi. C'est toi qui a forgé l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, et j'ai besoin de toi pour devenir meilleur."

"Tu es déjà parfait... Tu es le petit frère que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. J'ai une chance incroyable... Et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant... Pourquoi est-ce seulement maintenant, alors que je meurs, que je vois de telles choses ?"

"Peut-être parce que tu redeviens humain."

"Peut-être, oui..." Il eut un rire triste, ses yeux se fermèrent un peu. "Je voulais juste être libre..."

"Je sais, Zeke, je sais..."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent une dernière fois, ses pupilles noires comme l'infini capturèrent les miennes.

"Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ?"

Des étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux, comme des feux lointains allumés par un espoir de renouveau.

"Je te pardonne tout. Chaque petite chose, jusqu'à la dernière, mon frère."

Et l'univers infini se grisa, se figea, et éclata enfin. La foule d'étoiles devint un tourbillon muet de mille merci faisant s'envoler la pile de regrets empilés comme les livres d'une bibliothèque qu'on aurait pas eu le temps de lire. Mais à ce moment, tout avait été dit. Il ne restait plus rien à regretter.

"Tu es libre, désormais."

Mes yeux me piquèrent encore une fois. Et une larme coula, qui vint rejoindre le sang sur le visage de mon frère. La goutte pourpre roula sur la peau de cire.

Doucement, mes doigts vinrent fermer ces deux petites portions d'univers infini.

* * *

 **Mon style vous a plu ? Mes idées ? La relation entre les deux frères ? Si oui, n'hésitez pas venir lire l'autre fin alternative. Dans la seconde, il y aura une courte présence des autres personnages (parce que je les aime tous beaucoup !) et un dénouement plus joyeux promis !**

 **A la prochaine fin, j'espère !**


	3. Chapter 3 - Fin 2

**Hey ! Me voici de retour pour le dernier chapitre, soit la deuxième et dernière fin alternative. Comme promis, c'est une fin plus joyeuse mais toujours dans le angst (faut pas pousser quand même !). Il y a une courte apparition de certains personnages, une évocations de certains autres...**

 **Mais attention /!\ : présence d'amour incestueux entre frères ! Si cela ne vous convient pas messieurs dames, veuillez passer votre chemin ! Pour les autres : bienvenue dans l'univers merveilleux de l'amour déformé ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Fin 2**

 _Le contact sembla le réanimer._

 _S'il n'était pas mort, il était agonisant._

 _Alors il ouvrit les yeux._

Je n'en revenais pas...

Il regarda droit devant lui le ciel d'un bleu aveuglant, dans le vide de l'immensité qu'il avait cherchée à conquérir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses lèvres frémirent, et il serra ma main.

"Yoh..." dit-il, comme un appel au secours.

Alors je compris. Dans ces deux pupilles translucides je comprenais enfin. Il était...

"J'étais aveuglé par ma quête de justice. Je te demande pardon..."

Tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'accomplir lui avait brûlé les yeux. Son ambition l'avait littéralement rendu aveugle.

"J'aurais dû te sauver..."

"Tu l'as fait... en me battant..."

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux blancs restaient inanimés. Mes yeux me piquèrent, une larme en coula doucement.

"J'aurais dû..."

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ne regrette rien petit frère. Et maintenant, vas-t'e..."

"Non, hors de question. Je ne m'en irai pas sans toi. Jamais plus. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais."

Alors, le regard immobile, sa main libre chercha mon visage. Je la guidai. Ses doigts, lentement, touchèrent ma joue. Alors ils trouvèrent ma larme, se reculèrent, puis vinrent la recueillir.

"Tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi, mon frère."

"Ce n'était pas assez..."

"Veux-tu me donner un dernier cadeau ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"Achève ta quête. Tue-moi."

Une deuxième larme coula et vint s'échouer sur ses doigts.

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

"Oui."

"Très bien."

Je prie une grande inspiration. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, trop fort. C'en était douloureux. Il ferma ses yeux vides. Voilà, c'était là le moment tant attendu. Enfin, ma quête allait être achevée. J'allais détruire le plus grand méchant de tous les temps.

Alors je me penchai et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

"Ma quête est achevée. Zeke n'est plus une menace."

Je me suis relevai. Et désormais, de l'eau salée se mélange aux sillons pourpres sur ses joues.

"Ton cœur est à moi. Ma quête est achevée."

Cela faisait désormais un mois que le tournoi des Shamans avait cessé. Définitivement ? Ou allait-il reprendre ? Personne n'en savait rien, pas même le Conseil. Alors on attendait, et on était revenus à nos vies normales. C'était apaisant et épuisant à la fois. Ancien et nouveau. Fade et coloré. À côté de nos aventures au tournoi, la vie quotidienne pouvait paraître bien ennuyeuse parfois. Mais chaque jour elle était remplie de petites choses, toutes simples, qui la rendait vraiment attrayante.

"Tadaima !"

"Okaeri."

Comme tous les jours, je rentrais du lycée avec Anna et Manta – ce dernier vivait pratiquement chez nous maintenant. Faust et Elisa venaient nous accueillir, heureux qu'on soit rentrés. D'ailleurs, Faust et Manta étaient maintenant devenus de très bons amis, à tel point que Faust lui avait promis qu'il serait, avec moi, le témoin à son mariage avec Elisa ! Cela nous faisait tous bien rire, mais surtout, cela nous réchauffait le cœur de voir tant de bonheur.

Puis j'entrai dans le salon alors que Anna s'en allait à la cuisine avec les autres. Je trouvai la pièce vide. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la fenêtre et le découvris, sur la terrasse, assis, le regard vers le loin.

"Tadaima."

Je me mis à genoux et vins enlacer son dos, enfouissant mon visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns. J'inspirai son odeur, respirai le bonheur.

"Okaeri."

Alors ses yeux translucides se tournèrent vers moi, ses lèvres étaient recourbées en un sourire heureux.

"Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui."

Je posai mon front sur le sien et pris ses mains dans les miennes. Il portait un simple kimono de couleur bleu argent avec des oiseaux y volant çà et là.

"Des progrès ?"

"Je commence à distinguer vaguement les couleurs..."

"C'est merveilleux."

J'approchai lentement mon visage et embrassai ses douces lèvres.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il ramenait la couverture sur nous.

"Ren est passé nous voir aujourd'hui," dis-je, la tête sur son torse, retraçant les contours de ses abdos de mes doigts, et lui faisant des arabesques imaginaires dans mon dos avec les siens. "Il semblerait que Horo lui ait enfin avoué ses sentiments. Je suis content que ça avance entre eux, ils méritent d'être heureux..." Je respirai son doux parfum un instant. "Tu sais, Ren s'est toujours montré froid, il n'avait jamais montré que son côté doux avec moi, lorsque nous étions ensemble. Mais à part dans ces rares moments, il ne montrait sans cesse que sa colère, même si ce n'était souvent qu'un masque. Et, même à moi, il ne s'est jamais réellement ouvert. Mais il a un cœur d'or... on l'a bien vu lorsqu'il s'est sacrifié pour Horo. Il a failli en mourir... c'est là que tous ont compris. Horo a compris... Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si la démonstration lui avait été fatale..." Je le sentis pensant, ses mouvements ralentirent dans mon dos. S'en voulait-il encore ? "Je suis vraiment heureux que Ren et Horo décident de trouver le bonheur ensemble, comme j'ai décidé de le trouver avec toi."

Alors je me relevai sur mon coude et vins embrasser ses lèvres rose pâle. Il me regardait, mais me voyait-il ?

"La lumière de la lune est magnifique ce soir."

Elle basculait en oblique sur son visage en paix, c'était un spectacle de toute beauté. La clarté d'améthyste le sublimait dans sa beauté cruelle. On l'aurait dit plongé dans une eau transparente et pure d'une de ces mers de nos côtes paradisiaques.

"De quelle couleur est-elle ?" demanda-t-il.

Mon cœur se pinça à sa question, j'avais espéré qu'à défaut de me voir, il distinguait la clarté environnante...

"Elle est... euh... bleu... bleu clair..."

"Je dirais plus bleu pâle, comme une mer transparente et pure."

"Tu..."

Je ne pus finir ma phrase : mon espoir et mon bonheur faisaient couler mes larmes. Je vins l'embrasser, encore et encore, sans que je m'en lasse.

"Je suis si content que tu retrouves la vue..."

"Seulement pour te voir... pour voir ton sourire à nouveau..."

Il m'entoura de ses bras chauds et me serra contre lui. J'étais si heureux, je priais pour que cette nuit ne prenne jamais fin. J'étais trop bien, là, dans son étreinte amoureuse.

"Je t'aime. Tellement. Tellement. Plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime."

* * *

 **J'espère que cette fin vous a plu ! En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à écrire toute cette guimauve teintée de angst ! Bref, comment vous dire à quel point j'aime ce couple... Un de mes principaux otp, sans doute ! Et vous ?**

 **Encore une fois, je tiens à dire que j'aime tous les personnages de cet anime ! Genre tous, tous. Donc : si jamais vous voulez un os sur un certain perso, sur un certain couple, dites-le moi. A vrai dire, j'aime énormément ce fandom mais je n'ose pas me lancer. Donc si vous voulez me proposer des choses, n'hésitez pas !**

 **En espérant que cette mini-fic vous aura plu !**

 **Bisous sur vous les shaman !**


End file.
